Ungodly hour
by GalaMD
Summary: Todos habían tenido algo o alguien que perder allí dentro: una esposa infiel, un hijo de sangre, un hijo de espíritu.


**Fandom: **Battlestar Galactica (2003)

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Galactica les pertenece a Ronald Moore y Glen Larson, jefazos del cotarro, pero creo que todo el cast y crew volcaron tanto de sí mismos en realizar la serie (y ni siquiera he terminado de verla) que se adueñaron sin quererlo un poquito de ella. Incluyendo Bear McCreary *bows to his awesomeness* .

**Rating:** K+

**Spoilers: **2ª temporada. "Sacrifice".

**Género:** POV. Drama. Hurt/Comfort. Ligero AU.

**Pairing:** William Adama/Laura Roslin (no shipper per se. Aunque quería escribir algo shipper xDD supongo que mis musas románticas han desertado xD)

**Dedicatoria:** Al Papá y la Mamá de la flota (L), a Edward J. Olmos y Mary McDonnell. Por toda la jeta, aunque sólo la conozca de cruzarnos en los LJs de gente de mi flist, a aniss_laura, frente a cuyos icons se me queda esta carita *_* (y es mucho XD teniendo en cuenta que los veo con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado pa evitar spoilers jajaja). A Regi ^^

**Resumen: **Todos habían tenido algo o alguien que perder allí dentro: una esposa infiel, un hijo de sangre, un hijo de espíritu.

* * *

**UNGODLY HOUR**

_If I lay face  
down on the ground,  
would you walk all over me?  
Have we learn__t  
What we set out to learn?  
well then love we will see._

_Now don't drown in your tears, babe  
Push your head towards the air.  
Now don't drown in your tears, babe  
I will always be there._

**(**_**Push your head towards the air**_** – The Editors)**

No se movió de posición, la ira contra todos, nadie y las malditas tostadoras pesando como un plomo en la boca del estómago, manteniéndole anclado en el taburete y tironeando maliciosamente de la brutal cicatriz que le recorría el torso. Se limitó a ignorar el siseo de la puerta de la cámara al abrirse, pero inconscientemente (la costumbre, supuso) rectificó la curvatura hastiada en que se habían encorvado sus anchas espaldas. Mantener las apariencias por el bien de la flota aunque sus otros actos contaran una historia contradictoria al seguir con la mirada hundida en el cadáver de aquello que una vez había amado como la hija (otra…todas eran ella…) que no había llegado a tener entre sus brazos. Sus ojos azules llevaban casi una hora hipnotizados por los dos agujeros negros que le perforaban el rostro a Sharon "Boomer" Valerii, como si pudiera encontrar las respuestas que tanto ansiaba en el fondo de ellos.

Escuchó el taconeo pausado, la nota airada con que anunciaba su presencia más locuaz que cualquier reproche verbal. Hubiera querido hacerlo, pero no se atrevió a justificar su decisión. La misma pregunta que hacía siempre a la máquina inerte sobre la camilla a la que aferraba con nudillos blancos resonaba entre sus sienes al mismo compás que el andar de la Presidenta de las Doce Colonias.

No hacía falta darse la vuelta y encararla para percibir las oleadas de dolor abofeteándole aún más que el silencio que deliberadamente le dedicaba. Hubiera sabido resistir estoicamente los gritos, la histeria, el debate acalorado… pero no aquel contenido y tenso silencio que le partía el alma. No de Ella. No tras todo lo que habían vivido. Juntos. Por la flota.

Pero al mismo tiempo reconocía la traición por omisión, el precio demasiado alto que había tenido que pagar precisamente la persona que se había negado a negociar con los secuestradores. La entendía, y le hacía sentirse culpable de lo inevitable. Otra vez.

Por todos los Dioses, él mismo había pasado por ese dolor, lo había revivido en pesadillas concatenadas noche tras noche desde que vio descender el féretro de su primogénito envuelto en la bandera de honor, con insignias que debía haber lucido en su casaca y no en un trozo de madera tallada que se lo arrebataría para siempre. Las mismas punzadas que debía disimular tras una máscara de impasible profesionalidad cada vez que Lee salía a combatir en su Viper, o cuando Kara se lanzaba al peligro con la guerrera temeridad que la caracterizaba.

Fue sacado de la espiral de remordimientos cuando escuchó su voz. Pronunciaba una y otra vez como un _mea culpa_ que Billy era demasiado joven, demasiado bueno, demasiado valioso…para tan poco tiempo como tuvo para demostrarlo, y se le atoró cualquier disculpa en la garganta. Era su hijo político, su discípulo, el hombre de confianza al que ella había tomado de la mano como la entregada maestra de escuela que seguía siendo en el fondo. Habría estado preparada y orgullosa un día no muy lejano de entregarle las riendas para dirigir el rebaño. El legado de orden y fe. Imaginó que para ella sería como sentir el pánico al desaparecer de debajo de sus pies el colchón de esperanzas que había ido confeccionando para todos ellos, la desazón ante un destino aún más incierto que el de encontrar o no La Tierra de los textos sagrados. La desolación de un futuro vacío, de un blanco nuclear, y la risa social y pomposa de aquel mequetrefe de Gaius Baltar tintineando como un eco premonitorio.

Todos habían tenido algo o alguien que perder allí dentro: una esposa infiel, un hijo de sangre, un hijo de espíritu. Sin embargo, no cabía entre aquellas cuatro frías y estériles paredes la ligereza cruel de un reproche que calcara la advertencia ominosa que había hecho en el puente de mandos. Pero ella probó suerte al preguntarle con desdén si era el cadáver lo que habían entregado a los secuestradores como distracción para ganar tiempo o intentar engañarlos.

Los líderes toman decisiones difíciles, calculan los riesgos y los beneficios en la balanza objetiva de la táctica. No pueden pararse a rezar a los Dioses en el momento de dar una orden. Se lo dijo así, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula. Laura Roslin le replicó que el sacrificio no había merecido la pena con la misma rabia feroz que la consumía y anulaba su raciocinio. Sí que había sido la opción lógica, la última alternativa. Actuar en una crisis conlleva aprender a no lamentarse luego de esas decisiones. Ellos debían haber dominado esos términos mejor que nadie en aquella odisea.

El llanto silencioso resultaba aún más desgarrador que las lágrimas amargas con que había intentado despedirse al creer que le abandonaría en los últimos días de su enfermedad terminal.

Pero salieron adelante, maldita sea. Laura seguía viva, no iba a marcharse en un futuro próximo y no estaba tan absolutamente sola y desamparada como ella creía, por lo que a él respectaba. Galáctica la apoyaría hasta que su última luz se extinguiera como un sol marchito, y no por él, sino porque sabía que todos los que estaban a su mando sentían lealtad genuina hacia ella. Aprecio, incluso. Respeto.

Espoleado por la necesidad de demostrárselo, se acercó a ella. Con cautela. Aunó aún más coraje que el requerido para arrodillarse junto al cuerpo de Lee mientras luchaba por su vida, con un cúmulo de remordimientos hincados en el pecho y la sangre – su misma sangre – saliendo a borbotones del de su hijo. Aún más valor que el que nunca necesitó para enfrentarse a los cylon en la primera guerra.

Todas las lágrimas que ella se afanaba por tragar, por ocultar, salieron en tropel bajo su contacto. Sus dedos, anchos, fuertes, curtidos por el trabajo mecánico y el tiempo presionaron sobre la tensión que Laura llevaba encaramada entre las escápulas, como intentando disolverla con cuidado.

Los hombros de la mujer se sacudían espasmódicamente, pero no le apartó. Al contrario, le sorprendió volviéndose para mirarle con ojos verdes velados por la pena y sin la barrera de sus acostumbradas gafas. Más desnudos y vulnerables que nunca. Se traicionó a sí mismo y sus ideales cuando la disculpa cayó, innecesaria, de sus labios tan sólo por asomarse al vacío de aquella mirada.

Tenía una mano cerrada en un puño, como tantas otras veces que lo había dejado caer sobre la mesa de su despacho en el Colonial Uno. Los dedos de la otra mano, en cambio, convulsionaban entre los mechones cenicientos que caían lacios sobre la frente helada y blanca de Billy Keikeya.

Por un instante, al observar el ceño fruncido en concentración, semejante al que llevaba cuando meditaba cuestiones de Estado, estuvo seguro de que deliberaba sobre la pena que podía caerle a alguien por agredir físicamente a un oficial de alto rango. Al de más alto rango, de hecho.

Mas el puño de Laura Roslin cayó impotente, por su propio peso, sobre el latido que debió saltarse su corazón. Le siguió el rostro ojeroso, pálido, con las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos profundas como no había visto otra vez desde su convalecencia del cáncer. Los dedos se enterraron entre los pliegues de la chaqueta del uniforme, buscándole detrás del cargo para aferrarse a él. A su piel, a quien era, a…aquella relación que sólo parecía estrecharse más y más como reacción a la adversidad permanente.

Podría resistir. Podría conseguir que los dos salieran a flote otra vez.

Las lágrimas de aquella mujer menuda pero imponente, tan fuerte y a la vez tan secretamente vulnerable, lavaron las culpas de sus flamantes galones de Almirante.

− Lo sé… − la voz, áspera, tiraba del arsenal de orgullo y determinación que tenía almacenados. − En el fondo lo sé. Sé que hizo lo único que podía hacerse por proteger los intereses de la Flota. No podría odiarte por esto…− se distanció de él y de su abrazo levemente para mirarle a los ojos, y le sorprendió sentir como frialdad los centímetros que les separaban. …− Pero no puedo olvidarlo tampoco.

Tuvo que desviar la vista un instante, ignorar el cerco de humedad que enmarcaba el verde, para otorgarle el lapso cortés que le permitiera recobrar la compostura hasta que la máscara presidencial estuviera colocada de nuevo en su sitio.

− No fue lo correcto y a la vez era la única alternativa. Negociar con los terroristas por esta vez fue la opción menos arriesgada que podíamos tomar. − supo que la amargura en el paladar era secundaria al uso formal del plural en sus labios. A que acataba las consecuencias y hacía recaer la culpa sobre todos ellos, incluyéndose en el saco. Porque aunque la decisión había sido militar y la habían mantenido al margen de los entresijos de su plan C, podría haber intervenido – los dos eran conscientes de ello – para hacerle acatar otra orden bien distinta como Presidenta de las Colonias. Hubieran perdido a la cylon, al híbrido que esperaba, pero al menos Billy viviría y su hijo no convalecería en la enfermería. − Seguimos teniendo a nuestra privilegiada fuente de información cylon, controlando a la criatura que bien podría significar nuestra destrucción o un paso adelante en nuestra supervivencia y, de todos modos… ¿qué es un hombre, cuando has salvado a la inmensa mayoría esta noche, Bill?

Los labios se le curvaron en una sonrisa que era triste, postiza, y le temblaba la barbilla. Suspiró, sintiendo doblarse cada uno de sus años al crujir los hueso sen el abrazo que esperaba les ofreciera a los dos un mínimo consuelo.

Esa noche, tras asegurarse de que estaría bien en las eficientes manos del resto de sus asesores, sana y salva en su nave presidencial, un trozo de papel con el nombre de Billy Keikeya marcó la entrada de su diario de abordo.

Si ella no lo hacía, él lo tendría en cuenta por los dos. Laura Roslin no tendría por qué sobrellevar sola el peso moral y la memoria de otro nombre escrito de puño y letra en tinta corrida por las lágrimas.

* * *

_Don't talk, don't say a thing  
Cause your eyes they tell me __more than your words  
Don't go, don't leave me now  
Cause they say the best way out is through_

_And I am short on words knowing what's occurred  
She begins to leave because of me_

_Her bag is now much heavier  
I wish that I could carry her  
But this is our ungodly hour_

**(**_**Ungodly hour**_** – The Fray)**


End file.
